


knock knock

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [15]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: hyuken- Sanghyuk keeps saying that he thinks Jaehwan's jokes are dumb, but more often than not, Jaehwan catches him giggling at his supposedly dumb jokes</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock knock

**Author's Note:**

> i interpreted this sliiiiightly differently from the prompt for plot purposes. 
> 
> also jsyk: 1) that 'sesa what' situation actually happened to me irl   
> 2) the granny one is my favourite knock knock joke of all time HAHA   
> 3) it's been revealed that hyuk has saved the other members in his phone as hyungs 1-5 so i'm assuming that if he went in order of age ken would be hyung #3.

“Hyukkie.”

“What?”

“Hyukkie.”

“ _What,_ hyung?”

“Knock knock.”

Sanghyuk cracks open a suspicious eye. “Who’s there?”

“A broken pencil.”

“A broken pencil who?”

“Nevermind, it’s pointless,” Jaehwan says, shaking his head mournfully as he gets up from the sofa Sanghyuk is lying on and walks back to his bedroom without a single glance backwards.

Sanghyuk watches him go with narrowed eyes, clenched fists and murder in his heart.

*

Hyung #3:

_knock knock, hyukkie_

hyogi:

_no_

Hyung #3:

_KNOCK KNOCK, HYUKKIE_

 hyogi:

_no_

Hyung #3:

_KNOOOOOOOOOOOCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK KKKKKKKNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOCCCKKKKKKKKK HHHHHHHYYYYYYUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE_

hyogi:

_$#@#@#!$ whos there_

Hyung #3:

_YES!!! amos._

hyogi:

_YOURE GOING TO SAY ‘A MOS-QUITO’ I KNOW THIS JOKE AND I’M NOT LETTING YOU HAVE THE SATISFACTION OF DELIVERING THE STUPID PUNCHLINE_

_A MOSQUITO A MOSQUITO A MOSQUITO_

_also i’m blocking you on kakao_

_bye_

*

“Hyukkie,” Jaehwan begins in a familiar tone, mouth still full with his latest spoonful of rice. Sanghyuk groans.

“Let me at least have lunch in peace, hyung,” Sanghyuk begs, almost dropping his head into his bowl in despair.

“What is this about?” Hongbin asks, watching the exchange with interest.

“What, I haven’t even said anything!” Jaehwan protests, pretending to lean on Hongbin for support to cope with Sanghyuk’s hard-heartedness. “Hyukkie, do you think I have nothing better to do than tell you knock-knock jokes all day long? What are you going to do once you find out what it is I was going to say to you?”

“Fine, fine, I’m sorry. What is it you were going to say?” Sanghyuk reaches over and squeezes Jaehwan’s shoulder briefly in apology.

“Knock knock.” Jaehwan’s grin almost splits his face in two as Sanghyuk wordlessly picks up his bowl and leaves to sit with Hakyeon.

*

Sanghyuk is rudely awoken by something heavy settling on his stomach, and he opens his eyes with a gasp while he tries to desperately orientate himself and figure out what’s going on.

“Good morning,” Jaehwan greets him sweetly from where he’s sitting on top of Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk barely – just barely – reigns in the impulse to savagely launch Jaehwan off of him and onto the cold hard floor.

“Hyung, _for god’s sake_ -”

“Knock knock.”

“Who’s there,” Sanghyuk lets his body go limp, resigned to life.

“Granny. Knock knock.”

Sanghyuk takes a deep breath. “What?”

“Just do it. Granny, knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Granny. Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Granny. Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Granny. Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Granny. Knock knock.”

“Hyung, I’m going to kill you. I’m going to chop you up into tiny pieces and distribute the pieces all around Seoul-”

“Don’t spoil it! Granny, knock knock.”

“ _Who’s. There._ ”

“Aunt.”

“…. Aunt who?”

“Aunt you glad granny’s gone?”

Jaehwan beams at Sanghyuk struggling deeply with his emotions for a few moments, and then frowns slightly.

“Hyukkie, are you laughing or crying?”

*

“Jaehwan-ah,” Hakyeon calls out, motioning Jaehwan over to where he’s sitting with Sanghyuk waiting for Wonsik to get his makeup done, and Jaehwan notes with interest the way Sanghyuk immediately starts strongly protesting and gesturing for Jaehwan to stay where he is.

“What’s wrong, Hyukkie? Your joke is funny, he won’t laugh at you,” Hakyeon dismisses Sanghyuk’s opposition blithely, and then grabs him in one of his vice-like grips when Sanghyuk tries to make his escape. “What’s wrong with you? Stay here.”

“What is it?” Jaehwan asks, noting how Sanghyuk looks like a dying cactus deliberately avoiding eye contact.

“Hyukkie just told me a really funny joke. Ready? Knock knock.”

Jaehwan raises an amused eyebrow, watching Sanghyuk as he answers. “Who’s there?”

“Jamaica,” Hakyeon grins radiantly.

“Jamaica who?” Jaehwan answers, matching Hakyeon’s smile and watching Sanghyuk turn red with glee.

“Ja-makin’ me crazy!” Hakyeon bubbles over with giggles, hitting Sanghyuk in his mirth. Sanghyuk looks like death has come for him.

“ _Someone_ said that joke wasn’t funny when I told it to him,” Jaehwan cries smugly, milking Sanghyuk’s embarrassment for all its worth. “ _Someone_ threatened to switch out my shampoo with toilet bleach. _Someone_ said he would pay me to stop – I quote – ‘torturing me with all these stupid jokes’.”

“It _isn’t_ funny,” Sanghyuk counters hotly, cheeks flaming. “I only told it to Hakyeon hyung because the two of you share the same bad sense of humour.”

“That’s not what you said just now,” Hakyeon frowns, confused. “You were all, ‘hyung, hyung, let me tell you this joke it’s soooooo funny’. And I do not have a bad sense of humour!”

“I never said it was ‘soooooo funny’!” Sanghyuk complains stridently to no avail.

“I see you, Han Sanghyuk, I see you,” Jaehwan grins, triumphant. “Now I know you actually enjoy and appreciate my comedic genius I’m going to give you a treat.”

“What treat?” Sanghyuk asks weakly.

“I’m going to introduce you, you lucky boy, to my treasured collection of ‘yo mama’ jokes.”

*

_Bonus:_

“Taekwoon hyung, want to hear a joke?”

“Go on,” Taekwoon nods, settling back in his chair and waiting for Sanghyuk to continue.

“Knock knock.”

“Knock knock what?”

Sanghyuk stops, bewildered. “Hyung, you have to say ‘who’s there?’ not ‘knock knock what’. Let’s try again. Knock knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Sesa.”

“Sesa what?”

“Hyung! Haven’t you ever heard a knock-knock joke before?”

“Of course I have.”

“Then you should know you’re supposed to answer ‘sesa who’ not ‘sesa what’!”

“Fine. Do it again.”

“Knock knock.”

“Do we have to start right from the start?”

“You said do it again!”

“I meant from where we stopped.”

“Alright. I mean – okay, nevermind. Sesa.”

“Sesa who?”

“Sesa-me!”

“What?”

“Sesame. Like Says-a-me.”

“I don’t get it.”

“What is there not to get??”

“You said knock knock, then I said who’s there, then you said sesa, and I said sesa who, and then you said sesame. Says you what? What are you trying to say?”

 “No, it’s – sesa who, like ‘says who’ – oh my god. Never mind. Forget it.”

“Explain it to me!”

*


End file.
